


Everyone Has Secrects Identities

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Peter Parker Part-Time Avenger [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Catholic Character, Identity Reveal, Protective Older Brother!Matt Murdock, Religious Content, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: Peter's sits next to the blind guy at church.Said blind guy is more than he seems.





	Everyone Has Secrects Identities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Peter's catholic or not. Also, I'm sorry if I offended anyone.  
> Please enjoy!

"Make sure you'll be here on time," Ned scolded through the phone. "It's Michelle's first drive-in experience," 

"I will," he offered a short laugh. "I'll never miss out on Alfred Hitchcock's drive-in marathon," 

"Okay, dude." Ned replied. "Michelle and I are counting on you. Bye," 

"Bye," the line went dead. Peter sighed. "Time for another sunday," 

Sunday Mass was a thing Peter had a complicated relationship with since he was eleven years old. But lately he's been surviving danger left and right, so as the respectable catholic he is, he's going to return the favor. 

Aunt May isn't one for Sunday Mass, and she never bothers going because the people at church love gossiping about her. Peter never pressured her because he knows what it feels like to be gossiped about. 

"Bye, May!" He shouted running out the front door. 

"See ya, Pete!" 

There weren't much people who he knew at Mass. A few people who he did are Father Philip, Mrs. Garcia and her daughter, and a blind guy who never introduced himself to Peter. Peter didn't introduce himself either, so he isn't complaining. 

Peter can still remember the day they first met months ago. Peter was running late to mass and hadn't taken his T-shot the day before which made him very grouchy. As fate would have  was the one he ran into. 

"Couldn't you see me coming? Move out of my way!" Peter had shouted. 

Matt turned around, Peter let out a gasp of surprise, "Sorry, sir, I didn't know-" 

"How could you? Either way respect your elders," he said pointedly. 

"Would you like me to help you? I don't know, uh, find a seat?" 

"I don't need pity, kid," The man had snorted. 

"I don't do pity, I do kindness," Peter argued. "I'm usually on the receiving end of pity," 

The man voiced calmly. "It sounds crowded in there , how about I take you up on your offer to help me find a seat," 

Once they found a place to sit it didn't take long for people to start talking about him. 

"Look at that confused child taking advantage of that poor blind man," said a first voice. 

"If he did see he wouldn't be messing around with that," second voice said. 

Peter sunk low into his seat, and used all his strength not to cry. 

"Why don't you worry about who your daughter's sleeping with, Marie?" Peter's new friend snapped. "Don't get me started on the affair you're having with your brother in law, Debbie,"

Peter chuckled, "Dude, you told them! Thanks," 

"No problem, kid," 

Since that day, Peter always found himself seeking him out. They'd talk their week, or sit in silence enjoying each other's company. 

Peter made sure to arrive early to settle in his seat beside the blind guy, who immediately says, "You didn't show up last sunday. Thought something bad happened to you. I wanted to ask about you, but I didn't know your name," 

Peter stared at him in shock. The teen wondered how the man knew it was him. Did he give off a smell? Peter shook his head and managed to reply. "Nah, it's just school, and the name's Peter Parker by the way,"

Which was a huge lie. He was recovering from taking an intense beating he took from Black Widow during training that lasted the whole night. 

"Matt Murdock,"  he smiled kindly. "Well, I'm glad to have you back," 

Peter didn't have the heart to tell him he wasn't planning on coming back in the next few weeks because he and Mr. Stark are going to California. "Thanks, what have you been up to?" 

"Just taking cases at the law firm I run with my best friend. These few weeks have been hectic." 

"Dude, you're a lawyer? That's awesome! I kinda pegged you to be a businessman. You wear suits a lot," 

"I'm a defense attorney," Matt corrected. 

"You said cases were hectic, why though?" 

"Spider-Man," Matt let out a long suffering sigh. "He damaged a few cars, and people want their insurance to fix it. The insurance companies believe Spider-Man should be the one fixing the damage. You see the problem with that?"

"We don't know who Spider-Man is," Peter gulped, suddenly feeling very guilty. 

"We don't know who Spider-Man is," Matt repeated in confirmation. "How am I supposed to take him to court?" 

"Spider-Man is a hero! He's saving people!" Peter had to defend himself. "He's-"

"He's being reckless and ruining the city just like those Avengers. They think they can start something like the Accords, hold it above people's heads, and be off the hook?" Matt practically spat with disgust. The attorney pulled out a card from within his suit jacket. "Contact me if your property is damaged, or with any complaint you have of the Avengers or Spider-Man," 

Peter examined the card. It read, 

 

> NELSON & MURDOCK 
> 
> ATTORNEYS AT LAW 
> 
> **_____________________**
> 
>        New York City 

After that Mass started, and once it starts Peter's mind wanders. It wonders about the people within the church. Peter tries to conjur the reasons why they are here. Are they here because they're loyal, searching for peace, or like Peter here to thank God for helping him survive another week? (The free food is a plus, too.) 

He looked over at Matt who had a black rosary in his hand. If someone asked Peter, he would say Matt was praying a little too intensely. What does he come in here for? Pray for? Hope, faith, purpose, or just because he wants to? Peter can't imagine anyone who'd willing go to church to have fun, but to each their own. 

Peter's phone buzzed, it was Tony. 

_Where r u? Im coming 2 pick u up._

Peter shot a quick reply of _im at sunday mass. its almost over_

A few minutes passed before a response came in. 

_Ur those religious type of ppl ?! U always continue to shock me._

Peter's phone was snatched from his hands by Matt, and was handed a golden rosary instead.

"I don't like this trade," Peter whined. 

Matt sighed then said, "Shut up, kid, you're distracting me," 

Peter glared at him mercilessly for a few hard moments. On the crucifix, Peter made the sign of the cross and then prayed the Apostles’ Creed. The sole reason he remembers it because uncle Ben taught him the prayer. He doesn't want to lose this connection with his late uncle. 

Mass came to an end. He turned to Matt with the rosary stretched out practically already in Matt's hand. "Thanks, dude, for the rosary." 

Matt nodded adjusting his red lensed glasses on his face while leaning on his cane beside the snack table."Keep it. Here's your phone, Peter, don't let me catch you on it again," 

"You say that everytime," Peter snorted. "Thank you for the business card and beads. I'll see you!" 

Peter texted Tony telling he's out of Mass. Tony replied he'll be there shortly. True to his word Tony arrived right around the corner, and Peter hopped into the car. 

"Mr. Stark," he grinned. "Were you waiting for me?" 

"Don't flatter yourself, Pete," Tony replied. "I went to your apartment to pick up your suit." 

"Is there a mission? Where are we going? Wait, is this going to take long? I kinda gotta be somewhere at four." 

"Like what, Peter?"

"Drive-in with Ned and Michelle. I promised I'll be there," 

"Lets only hope, and to answer your first question: somewhat a mission," Tony kept his eyes on the road. "We're meeting with the Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Well, technically he's coming to us," 

"Why?" Peter asked the older man. 

"You know how the Accords have a 'No Secret Identity Policy', Peter? We made a deal that he shares his identity with us just in case anything goes wrong we'll call him out for help," 

"Or if he makes a mistake you know who to hunt down," Peter commented sourly.

"Yes, that too." Tony added. "He agreed to this, kid. We aren't forcing him," 

"What does he gain from this deal?" Peter asked his mentor. 

"No interference from anyone unless asked," Stark grinned. "You should've saw Fury's face when heard the vigilante's terms,"

"As cool as this deal sounds, Mr. Stark," Peter breathed out. "Where do I fit into this equation? I didn't even sign the Accords myself."

"That's only because you're not old enough," the adult said smugly. 

"That's low, Mr. Stark," Peter narrowed his eyes. "That's low," 

"We need you as back up in case anything goes sideways." Tony told Peter. 

At the Avenges' place Bruce, Steve, Clint, and Natasha were waiting for the two. Nat glared at Tony, "Took you long enough," 

"We're here now, aren't we?" Tony spoke dismissively. "Did we find anything through the voice recognition sesrch?" 

"Not really," Bruce answered. 

"I can't believe we're actually going to know Daredevil really is," Clint smiled brightly. "Ah, I love it when secrect identities are no longer secrect," 

"Peter, go slip into your suit," Tony ordered. "He'll be here soon," 

"Wouldn't that raise questions to why I get to keep my identity secrect and he doesn't? " 

"I'll deal with that, okay Peter?"  

Peter nodded, and took his belongings to his room. He quickly and swiftly switched into his suit. 

"Hello, Peter," Karen greeted. 

"Hi, Karen," Peter replied happily. "What are the chances us dealing with Daredevil is going to get messy?" 

"Eighty-five point six percent," 

"Well, I better join the others!" 

Peter rounded the corner just in time to hear Bruce say, "So, you're going to ask him to join us?" 

"That'll be like asking him to go blind," Tony scoffed. "Pointless and painful to watch," 

"That'll be a little redundant, I'm afraid," a familiar voice said entering the room. Peter faced to see none other than Matt Murdock just as he looked an hour ago. 

"Who are you?" Natasha crossed her arms over her chest looking very intimidating. Peter thought it was pointless because Matt is blind,  

"You invite me to this place, and don't have it in you to piece things together?" Matt grinned. 

Clint's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "You're Daredevil," 

"The name's Matt Murdock," he introduced himself. 

Peter wanted to scream out in excitement. Matt is Daredevil. Daredevil his his church buddy! Peter couldn't wait to tell Ned about this..

"If you could show us proof," Steve said respectively. "That'll be helpful," 

"You brought a piece of your suit with you?" 

"Well no," Matt removed his glasses, and folded up his cane, "it would've been too easy to be spotted with a bag entering this place then the next moment SHIELD is notified that you have an identity. I'm not risking that," 

"You came here anyway, how's that different?" 

"I'm an attorney," Matt said matter of factly, "I'll easily say, 'I came here to discuss the matter of the amount of damage Spider-Man has caused in the past three weeks alone' besides I'm blind. Everyone knows blind people can't do anything like that," 

"Hey! I saved people! It's not like I'm destroyingthe city on purpose!" Peter immediately regretted opening his mouth.

Matt tilted his head toward Peter's direction, "Really, Peter Parker? You're Spider-Man?" 

 "Uh, umm, no?" He said pathetically. 

Matt, to everyone's surprise, navigated his way to Peter. The attorney leaned in and swatted him upside his head, "That's for endangering yourself, and giving me endless cases!"

"Ow! Child abuse!" Peter rubbed the back of his head. "Aren't you being a little hypocritical, Daredevil?" 

"Don't be a smartass! I'm twenty-nine years old!" The attorney hissed venomously. 

"Hold ip, hoooold up," Tony made the time-out sign. "How'd you two know each other?" 

"Sunday Mass," Peter replied nervously then returned his attention to Matt. "I'm not sitting next to you anymore," 

"Like I care," Matt huffed. "Your teenage stench suffocates me," 

"Hey! Let's be more mature here. Like good boys," Nat snapped. "I still need evidence you're actually Daredevil before I remove you from this building." 

"Fine, fine," the attorney discarded his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves, "What would you like to see?" 

"A one on one with Peter," Clint spoke first. "Think of it as pence for everything he did," 

Peter jumped up, "Yes! I'll show you what I can do!" 

"Tony, shouldn't you be stopping him?" Steve asked. 

"No, think it of an opportunity to teach him to be more careful," 

"I gotta warn you, kid. It'll hurt," Matt's voice was low and very menacing. 

"I hope you have your beads, you'll need them," Peter remarked. 

Matt shared a cockey grin before reaching into his pocket, and placing his rosary around his neck. Matt snapped up his cane and charged at the teen. 

Peter was lucky enough to grab it, but wasn't expecting Matt to kick out his legs from beneath him. He jumped right up to come face first into Matt's roundhouse kick to his face. He blocked it jumping back. 

"Dude, give me a chance to breathe," Peter panted. 

Matt grabbed onto his cane tightly his knuckles turned white. "You've got potential. I'll give you that," 

Peter shot a web at the cane in attempt to yank it away, but instead he dragged Matt along with it. Peter was growing frustrated. He tried to throw a punch, and the stubborn ass dodged it. 

Peter decided to work his own field, he webbed at Matt's feet knocking him over. 

"Take that! I'm awesome!" 

"You're a menace," Matt muttered as he threw the cane a Peter's head.

"Use your senses, Peter! Stop ignoring them!" Mr. Stark shouted. 

Matt was suddenly free from the webbing, and honestly Peter thought it was over. The teen wondered if Murdock ever gave up. 

"If you ever shoot me with that again, I'll have you sit in confessional until all your sins are erased." Matt threaten. 

"Yes, sir," Peter nodded. 

"That was an amazing performance," Tony slow clapped. "Encore!" 

"I've got court in forty-five minutes," Matt gathered his discarded clothing. "I don't want any of you Avengers or SHIELD seeking me out ever again." 

Peter checked his phone, it was three fifteen, "Mister Stark, I've got to go! Michelle and Ned are gunna kill me!" 

"Go ahead," Tony waved. "The drive-in awaits," 

Peter turned to leave, but Matt called after him, "Yeah," 

"If you find yourself in Hell's Kitchen don't be afraid to stop by," Matt said. "Stay safe out there, Peter," 

"I will," he voiced proudly. 

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the idea of Matt being like a protective older brother to Peter ♡♡♡  
> Thus, this was born.


End file.
